


That does not go there!

by Saraste



Series: Christmas fics 2014 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sex, Stiles is a perv, misuse of candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	That does not go there!

”You are _not_ putting that in,” Derek growls as Stiles twirls the peppermint stick between his fingers. He's straddled over Derek, erection leaking where it's dragging over Derek's pecks. “In either of us.”

 

“Come on,” Stiles whines, wiggling so his pre-come makes a new smear over Derek's skin, “live dangerously!”

 

Derek is once again wondering why the hell he's in a relationship with Stiles in the first place. No part of him wants anything else but Stiles' fingers, tongue or dick inside his body, thank you very much. He is not someone on whom Stiles can play out his deranged kinks on. “It's a peppermint stick! A candy cane, Stiles! It's not supposed to go anywhere but in someone's mouth!”

 

He's not thinking about the possibilities of the peppermint creating a fresh thrill where it touches on sensitive skin, alighting nerves.

 

Stiles pouts and sticks the thing in his mouth. 

 

Derek cannot resist. He's a bad man. But Stiles started it. So he can deal. “I can stick it in you, though, if you need it to be in someone's ass.”

 

Stiles chokes on it.


End file.
